Sora's Adventures of Fantasia
Sora's Adventures of Fantasia is another upcoming new Kingdom Hearts crossover film by TheAngryPepe. It Airs on Google Drive in 1-15-16 to Celebrate the 5th Anniversary of Sora's Adventure Series. Plot Sora, Goofy, Austin, Ally, Maddie, Olie and the Whole Gang Will enjoy A Great Spectacle of Magic and Illusions, Along with The Music of Greatest Composers of History, From Bach to Schubert, In This Adventure in Eight Greatest Acts. Fantasia opens with live action scenes of members of an orchestra gathering and tuning their instruments. Master of ceremonies Deems Taylor enters the stage and introduces the program. Acts *''Toccata and Fugue in D Minor'' by Johann Sebastian Bach. Live-action shots of the orchestra illuminated in blue and gold, backed by superimposed shadows, fade into abstract patterns. Animated lines, shapes and cloud formations reflect the sound and rhythms of the music.[5] *''Nutcracker Suite'' by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. Selections from Tchaikovsky's ballet suite underscore scenes depicting the changing of the seasons from summer to autumn to winter. A variety of dances are presented with fairies, fish, flowers, mushrooms, and leaves, including "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy", "Chinese Dance", "Dance of the Flutes", "Arabian Dance", "Russian Dance" and "Waltz of the Flowers".[6] *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' by Paul Dukas. Based on Goethe's 1797 poem Der Zauberlehrling. Sora, His Team, Mickey Mouse, and their Friends became young apprentices of their old Ally Yen Sid, attempts some of their master's magic tricks but doesn't know how to control them.[7] *''Rite of Spring'' by Igor Stravinsky. Our Heroes Observe A visual history of the Earth's beginnings is depicted to selected sections of the ballet score. The sequence progresses from the planet's formation to the first living creatures, followed by the reign and extinction of the dinosaurs.[8] *''The Pastoral Symphony'' by Ludwig van Beethoven. Our Heroes enter into A mythical ancient Greek world of centaurs, cupids, fauns and other figures from classical mythology is portrayed to Beethoven's music. A gathering for a festival to honor Bacchus, the god of wine, is interrupted by the King of the Gods Zeus who creates a storm and throws lightning bolts at the attendees.[10] *''Dance of the Hours'' by Amilcare Ponchielli. A comical ballet in four sections: Our Heroes meet Madame Upanova and her ostriches (Morning); Hyacinth Hippo and her servants (Afternoon); Elephanchine and her bubble-blowing elephant troupe (Evening); and Ben Ali Gator and his troop of alligators (Night). The finale finds all of the characters dancing together until their palace collapses.[11] *''Night on Bald Mountain'' by Modest Mussorgsky and Ave Maria by Franz Schubert. The Final Combat Against Pete and His Recruits Begins At midnight on the Light of Full Moon when the devil monster Chernabog summons evil spirits and restless souls of ancient villains and Demons from their graves. The spirits dance and fly through the air until driven back by the sound of an Angelus bell by Angemon and Angewomon as night fades into dawn while the villains run away swearing revenge. A chorus is heard singing Ave Maria as a line of robed monks is depicted walking with lighted torches through a forest and into the ruins of a cathedral.[12] Trivia Fantasia World "Symphony of Sorcery" has Appeared on Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. McKenzie Fox, Pappy Polie, Uncle Gizmo, Rapunzel, Pollie Pi, Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen and The Muppets (Kermit, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Fozzie and Walter) are Good Guest Stars. Pete, Constantine, Evil Selly, Barnaby, Hans, Prince John, Winterbolt, Jafar and Maleficent are Bad Guest Stars. Sora and Pals Faced Chernabog Before on Kingdom Hearts, Sora in Fantasmic, Sora and the Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom and Sora's World of Color. The storyline Will Continues in Sora's Adventures of Fantasia 2000. Fantasia were first released on home video in 1991, The Same Year that Jim Henson's Muppet*Vision 3D Made It's Debut at Walt Disney World in Florida. Fantasia was first released on DVD in 2000, An Extremely Goofy Movie was Released on Direct-to-Video. Fantasia was first released on Bluray in 2010, The Same Year that Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep was Released on PSP and Tangled was Released in Theaters. Since This is the Prequel to Sora's Adventures of Gilligan's Island Saga. This film directly ties into Sora's Adventures of Mumfie's Quest: The Movie (Which Sora and Friends are their Merry Way to See What's Going On with The Queen of Night which is Dez's Aunt), Sora's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (Which Barnaby Helps Cat R. Waul and Alameda Slim Escape from Jail) and Sora Meets Cinderella (Meaning that Winterbolt will Waiting for Another Revenge on Sora and His Friends). This Film is dedicated to the memories of Leopold Stokowski (1882-1977), who conducted the real film's segments and died of a heart attack, Walt Disney (1901-1966), who voiced Mickey Mouse in several appearances (including the real film, which he also produced) and died of lung cancer, and Jim Henson (1936-1990), who puppeteer Kermit the Frog from 1955-1990 Had Died of Streptococcal toxic shock syndrome. It is also the first Sora's Adventures film to be dedicated to the memories of Walt Disney and Jim Henson. Stock Footage is Used from Sora's Adventures of The Muppet Movie during Their Bedtime in the Primeval World at the Rite of Spring Segment. The Score of Mickey's PhilharMagic and The Mickey Mouse Revue are both featured as the end credits. This film featured a new version of "We're Making a Sequel" from Muppets Most Wanted. It's the First Sora's Adventure Film that Gets Released in 2016. Links Part One (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7v8acvn7v_6WFlCYUo4dE40N3c/view) Part Two (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7v8acvn7v_6N2ZTOGlZREFuRFk/view) Part Three (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7v8acvn7v_6LVJBV2sxZWxxRzA/view) Part Four (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7v8acvn7v_6OHlQeEtrUjhZajg/view) Part Five (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7v8acvn7v_6ZzIzUzlMTm91dG8/view) Part Six (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7v8acvn7v_6RDRQTERTNUpxakE/view) Part Seven (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7v8acvn7v_6UGp5dDBKMm1CMW8/view) Part Eight (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7v8acvn7v_6TXBnWTZVbW9vTmc/view) Part Nine (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7v8acvn7v_6TTFUVzdNWV9YcjA/view) Part Ten (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7v8acvn7v_6Ukdsd0xhVl9CMk0/view) Part Eleven (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7v8acvn7v_6R0VVSm5fU0FZeWc/view) Ending Credits/Bonus Ending (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7v8acvn7v_6emdoNmtlYk01SXc/view) Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series Category:Films dedicated to Leopold Stokowski